<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miklimunnur by volatileSoloist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038300">Miklimunnur</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/volatileSoloist/pseuds/volatileSoloist'>volatileSoloist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AMAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Other, Pampering, Power Exchange, Praise Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/volatileSoloist/pseuds/volatileSoloist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliott could talk a mile a minute, flit from one topic to the next without so much as batting an eye, and even if Hound wasn’t paying direct attention, it made for comforting background noise as they relaxed.</p><p>And they didn’t <i>just</i> like to hear him when he spoke. He also made the most <i>beautiful</i> sounds when they were making love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miklimunnur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one's been in the works for a while! I had the initial idea back in season 3 when the loading screen where Hound talks about Mirage was released as part of the battlepass. I only had the drive to finish it recently however, and I'm very pleased with how it came out! Hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bloodhound loved Elliott Witt. His stuttering was endearing, his zest for life was inspiring, his sense of humor was always mood-lightening, and—of course—he was cute. <i>Very</i> cute.</p><p>He always knew how to brighten their day, whether through a clever, off-the-cuff joke, or even just by chattering away to distract them from any woes. Such a <i>miklimunnur</i>, Elliott was. He could talk a mile a minute, flit from one topic to the next without so much as batting an eye, and even if Hound wasn’t paying direct attention, it made for comforting background noise as they relaxed.</p><p>And they didn’t <i>just</i> like to hear him when he spoke. He also made the most <i>beautiful</i> sounds when they were making love. Elliott loved to give up control to them, and his moans were as gorgeous as he was. It never failed to make their heart beat faster, to make the blood rush through their veins and downward to their crotch. They loved to be the cause of those wonderful sounds.</p><p>But that wasn’t all Elliott could do with his mouth. Oh no, far from it.</p><p>Hound came home from a hectic day in the ring, drenched with sweat and speckled with dust from head to toe. Their plans included, at the time, a quick shower and then a swift retreat to bed. But as they stood in the bathroom, brushing clean water droplets out of their long hair, they suddenly jumped as warm hands closed around their bare waist.</p><p>“Hey babe,” their boyfriend murmured into their ear, and Hound let out a happy sigh as they tilted their head back onto his shoulder. “Long day?”</p><p>“You could not believe it,” Hound said, leaning back on Elliott. Though they were taller than him, he was deceptively strong and could bear their weight with little struggle. “I am never close to losing, of course, but today it was a little harder than usual.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Elliott said, turning into them to press butterfly kisses from their neck down to their shoulder, “yeah, you feel pretty tense.” His lips fluttered across their skin, and they melted at each soft touch.</p><p>As the mirror slowly defogged, Hound could make out the reflection of them and Elliott entwined together. Elliott looked at them through the mirror, and batted his doe eyes at them. “Anything I can do to help you relax?” he purred into their ear, and Hound couldn’t suppress a smile as goosebumps began to rise along their arms.</p><p>“It certainly sounds like you have plans, <i>elskan.</i>”</p><p>Elliott nodded, planting another kiss on their cheek. “You had a hard day, why not let me take control tonight?” he paused and then tilted his head up to whisper, “I wanna make you feel good.”</p><p>That got a shiver out of Hound. It was unusual for Elliott to want to take the lead, but for tonight, it felt appropriate. For tonight, they could give up control.</p><p>“Show me what you can do, beloved.”</p><p>Elliott smiled at them, an adoring look that made them want to turn into a pile of mush. He unwrapped his arms from their waist and instead took their hand, before leading them out of the bathroom to their bedroom. He gestured to Hound’s favorite lounge chair, and they took a seat at his silent request, the soft fabric rumpling under the bare skin of their thighs. Elliott didn’t take much longer to get to the main event, and he sunk to his knees in front of them, a look of eagerness gracing his features.</p><p>Rather than get immediately to work, as Hound had anticipated, he instead took their hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it, and then another, and then another. Slowly, he lowered their palm to their thigh, still kissing it gently, and with a free hand grabbed their other and placed it similarly on the opposite side. “Keep these here for me, baby,” he whispered into their hand.</p><p>Bloodhound nodded, leaning back into the plush chair and gazing at him with lidded eyes as he moved from their knuckles to their fingertips, grazing his lips against them while steadily moving lower and lower until his mouth fluttered against the skin of their inner thigh.</p><p>They could feel those soft lips curling into a grin as they shivered under his touch.</p><p>Gently, he placed his hands in between their knees and pushed them apart, scooting forward until his head could comfortably fit in the space between, and it was only then that he finally began to slowly mouth along their length, laying hard and ready for him after such a sweet build-up.</p><p>Hound let out a quiet exhale as Elliott slowly placed a string of kisses from the base of their shaft to the tip, and couldn’t keep themself from gasping as his tongue darted out to tease the head. They moved instinctively to grasp his hair and direct him onto their dick, but at the last moment remembered his request, and laid their hands back down.</p><p>Elliott smiled against them, and rewarded their restraint with a lazy lick from the root to the tip. “Good Hound,” he murmured, and if he noticed Hound’s breathing becoming heavier by the moment, he was tactful enough not to mention it.</p><p>“Elliott,” they moaned, tossing their head back before gazing down at him, hoping to implore him with just their eyes. They needed more, but they didn’t want to ask for it just yet. It was clear that Elliott wanted to take them apart tonight, and they were more than happy to let him.</p><p>“C’mon babe, I wanna hear you say it,” Elliott said, staring up at them with those big brown eyes before slowly laving his tongue along the length of their cock once more.</p><p>But by the <i>gods</i>, did they want him to hurry up.</p><p>“I... I need more, Elliott. Please. You are just teasing me now.”</p><p>Elliott grinned like a devil and shrugged. “I don’t get to do this often.” He raised a hand and gave their shaft a good stroke, nice and tight, with the softness of his palm an added benefit. His saliva had slicked their cock a bit, and because of it he could move his hand a little faster; even so, the friction wasn’t quite enough.</p><p>Hound thrusted up into Elliott’s grip on a particularly toe-curling jerk, letting out a pleasured exhale, but winced as he closed his hand firmly around their length. They looked at him through narrowed eyes and tried their best not to pout. “You never said that was against the rules, Elliott.”</p><p>He shrugged, not loosening his grip. “I figured it didn’t need saying.” Still, he finally let go, and he moved his hand to instead loosely cup their balls, rolling them gently between his fingers as he leaned in and took Hound into his mouth. They let out a stilted breath, which simmered into a low groan as Elliott’s lips sunk further down their dick. His mouth was slick and warm, and it felt <i>wonderful</i>.</p><p>He bobbed his head a few times before pulling back and running his tongue over the head, before surprising them by sucking hard. Hound couldn’t help but make a sound that was half-yelp, half-moan, eyes rolling back. When they gazed back down at him, they couldn’t help but chuckle at the smug look on his face. They wanted desperately to caress Elliott’s cheek, or pet his hair, but he had forbidden them from touching. But if they couldn’t touch, perhaps they could use their words instead?</p><p>“You are being so good for me, Elliott,” they murmured, a smile flitting across their own face as he let out a soft moan around their length in response. He quickened his pace, and Hound tilted their head back again, panting heavily at the pleasure shooting through their veins. “Fuck, just like that, <i>elskan.</i>”</p><p>Elliott kept up his speed, slowly taking more and more of their cock into his mouth until finally, he reached the base. Hound saw tears gathering in his eyes, but it was outshone by the look of sheer adoration he wore. Hound couldn’t help but coo down at him, “<i>Já</i>, such a good boy, <i>ah</i>. You take my cock so well, Elliott.”</p><p>This time he moaned more openly, and Hound echoed it as they felt the vibrations of his throat around their dick. Their eyelids fluttered, but they couldn’t look away from the beautiful sight before them. They knew that if they could use their hands, they would be able to reach down and feel their cock in his throat. Just the thought of it put a shiver through them, and they couldn’t keep themself from continuing to lavish praise on him. “You look so beautiful like this, <i>kærust</i>. You know just how to treat me.”</p><p>Elliott blinked the tears from his eyes, and he smiled as he pulled back a bit to rest his jaw, licking at the head of their cock while he worked their slick shaft with a steady hand. “Fuck, <i>ah</i>, Elliott. This feels so good, <i>haah</i>.”</p><p>Elliott paused his worship to smile up at them before leaning forward to nuzzle his cheek against their inner thigh, sucking bruises onto the soft skin while he continued to jerk them off. “Are you gonna come for me, babe?” he murmured against them, laving his tongue across one of the hickies before giving them a quick nip.</p><p>Bloodhound had to fight to not thrust up into his hand at the wonderful sensations, clenching their fists before letting out a quiet whimper. “If you keep this up, then I will, Elliott.”</p><p>He smiled up at them so sweetly, and Hound found their heart swelling with affection for the man before them. He moved up from their thigh to press his lips to the tip of their cock, kissing the head before taking them into his mouth again. The return of the heat of his mouth was a welcome one, and they could feel themself getting closer to the edge as they moaned out, “Yes, fuck, <i>yes</i>, Elliott. You’re going to make me come, I want to give it to you, <i>mmm</i>.”</p><p>Their words seemed to have a profound effect on Elliott, because he immediately began to bob his head faster, one hand moving to stroke the base and the other to massage their sack, and the sensations were all making the heat in their gut grow. They could barely keep their eyes open to look at him, the pleasure beginning to overwhelm them,</p><p>“<i>Nng,</i> gonna come for you, <i>ástin mín</i>. Tell me you want it, I want to hear you, fuck.”</p><p>Elliott pulled back to smile up at them, still steadily working them with his hands as he murmured, “Give it up for me babe, I want all of it.” And then he leaned forward to take their entire length again, and as they felt their cock hit the back of his throat, they let go, and let their release shake through them, moaning and calling out, “Elliott, <i>ah,</i> yes, <i>yes, fuck.</i></p><p>They felt Elliott pull back, and through lidded eyes they watched as he let their cum cover his face, dripping down his cheek and coating his mouth. The sight alone was enough to send aftershocks through them, a low moan escaping their lips as they slumped in the chair.</p><p>As they sat panting, Elliott stood and straddled their lap, and they felt the wetness on his cock against their thigh as he scooted closer and began to rut against them. Elliott himself was panting, only pausing to lick their cum from his lips between breaths. “Fuck, babe, keep talking to me. You sound so good, keep going.”</p><p>Hound smiled at him, happy to oblige. “Good boy, take what you want. So good for me, I want to see you come, beloved.” Elliott kept thrusting against their leg, head tilted back as he soaked in their words. They leaned in close to press their lips against the shell of his ear, and they whispered, “Come for me, Elliott. Show me how much you love this.”</p><p>Their words made Elliott whimper and he only had to rut against them a few more times before stiffening and crying out, rocking his hips desperately as he came. Hound leaned in to capture his lips, savoring him and his moans, muffled by the kiss. They only pulled back when Elliott was thoroughly breathless, and he closed the distance anyway as he leaned into their chest to recover.</p><p>“Fuck, babe. And to think I’m normally the chatterbox. God, I love your dirty talk,” he mumbled into their chest, and they finally lifted their hands from their thighs to wrap their arms around him, hugging him close.</p><p>“Just for you, <i>elskan.</i> You bring out the best in me.”</p><p>“I’m gonna have to have you do that more often.”</p><p>“If you keep up your magnificent performances, my dear, then you won’t even have to ask.”</p><p>“Fuck, challenge <i>accepted.</i>”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>